Sometimes blue is just blue, other times it isn't
by Nauriel86
Summary: Whenever a Reagan is hurt,is a certain EMT for help. Jamie and his Family notice some things about her. Are the Reagans able to solve the mystery? A bank robbery changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes blue is just blue, other times it isn't**

Note: This is my first Fanfic in english, so please have mercy. This Story beginns in season one and two then goes AU.

Spoilers: 1x15 Dedication, 2x06 Black and Blue, 2x08 Thanksgiving, 2x11 The Uniform

Pairing: Jamie/?

Characters: Ensemble, OC´s

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the idea for this Story and the OC´s

 **I**

Casual leaning on a wall, she waits for her partner. Her eyes resting on the scene in the waiting - room.

Five people - two females, three males - sitting there. Waiting to hear about an important member of there family.

She doesn't know these people personally, but she is confident to know the one they're waiting for. Commissioner Francis Reagan.

The patient she herself brought in, just hours ago.

Shotgun wound to the arm and chest. Lots of blood, but not life threatening. Bless god!

Her eyes landing on an older gentleman. Surely her patients father.

On the left couch sits a blond woman. By her side sits a man in a crumbled suit. The commissioners oldest son, shots threw her head. Hard ass Detective.

On the settee straight a head from her position sits the only Reagan - daughter, Prosecuting attorney.

Next to her sits a young man, around her own age, wearing a Police Officers uniform.

The young cop raises his head and their eyes lock for a brief moment.

Just then her partners voice reaches her. "Gloomy, you coming?"

"Yeah." She calls out. Locking one more second back to the waiting people, then she joined her partner.

"You know someone of the guys over there?" her partner asked.

"Not personally, but you know, as an Cop kid you know the NYPD High society." She explains with a sigh.

"How high?"

"Top of empire."

Her partner whistles, then locks stunned to her.

"The shotgunned guy was the Commissioner?"

"Yeah, the one and only." She sighs and looks out of the car window.

My father freaks, if he heard I rescued his boss. She thinks and closed her eyes.

Hours later she spots the young Cop near the coffee vending machine. She steps up to him.

"Hazelnut." She says in a low voice.

He turns to her, questioning locking. "What?"

"The only coffee you can actually enjoy is the hazelnut flavored one." She explains.

"Oh, ok thanks." He turns and orders a hazelnut coffee.

A small smile grazes her pale face.

"How is your father doing?" she asked.

With a cup of coffee in hand he turns to her, eyebrow raised.

"Your nametag gives it away." She says and taps his shield. "So, how's the Commissioner?"

He put his best cop face in place and looks her straight in the eyes.

"How do you know he is here?" he asked her all business.

She holds up her hands. "Wow, hold on. I brought him in, okay? All I want to know is, how my patient does?"

He relaxes and rubs his hand over his face. "Sorry, it's just….."

"Yeah, I know, so he okay?"

"Yes, thanks by the way. He will be released day after tomorrow."

"Welkom, and it's good to hear."

Before he could say more her radio comes to life.

"Have to go, bye." She says and strides away.

Jamie rounds the corner and slumps down on the settee. His thoughts turned to the young medic. She sure was a pretty looking, with her black long hair and these amazing green eyes. But then there was this sad aura around her. Her smile never reaches her eyes.

What was it her partner calls her? Gloomy? Yes that's it.

Fitting, but he know there is more then one side to a coin.

"A penny for your thoughts."

Dannys voice brings him back to the real world.

"Thinking of your new girl?" his brother grins.

"Who?" he asks confused.

"The EMT over there you were talking with, a few minutes ago."

"Oh, she." Was all Jamie mutters.

"Yeah she. Pretty girl, you got her number?" asked Danny mischievously.

Jamie chuckles and shakes his head.

"What? You are single and she's good locking. Actually I think she has the hots for you. Hours ago she stands over there and watches you."

"Yeah I know. I saw her too. She asked about Dad, brought him in."

Danny rises his eyebrow quizzically. "So, it was all business?"

"Yes."

"Wow, dispatch don't exaggerate about this." Her partner shouts over the blaring horn.

She looks out through the windshield. There were many cops and black men struggling against each other.

Slowly they approach the scene.

"Over there." She pointed to an civil patrol car. On it's hood sat a cop with blood all over his face.

Moments later she stands next to said cop.

"What happened?" she asked.

"They took a tumble down the stairs." Answers the civil cop.

"Look at my partner first. He is pretty much out of it sins the fall." States the bloody cop.

"My partner takes care of him. Let me look at your laceration." She grabs his elbow and leads him to the ambulance.

He tries to take a look at his partner.

She snaps her fingers in front of his face. "Hey Reagan, here is the music."

He looks at her. "How…"

"Nametag, you forgot?"

Gently she grabs his jaw and starts to clean his face. Jamie studies the woman before him.

Pale face, black hair, sad green eyes. Sadness. Gloomy.

"Hazelnut flavored coffee." He whispers.

"Yeah, no serious brain damage. That's good." She said with a smile on her lips.

There was her smile but again it never reaches her eyes.

"What's your name?" she asked.

He frowns at her. "Nametag." He pats his shield, like she had done.

"Actually this was a medical intended question."

"Oh, Jamison Reagan, it's 10:20 am and Obama is President."

He tells her the answers to her following questions.

"Okay, okay. We are both professionals I see. So smartass Officer tell me, are you hurt on other parts of your body?"

He couldn't help it, he can't hold his grin back.

"Here and there but nothing to fret over."

"Let me be the judge about this, body check."

She palpate his body, starting on his scull finishing on his knees.

"I think your vest saves your rips."

Danny rounds the corner of the ambulance.

"How is he?"

"He will life." She answered and dressed Jamies wound.

"How is his partner?"

"Second bus is handling him. Just a concussion, he will be fine."

She busied herself while the brothers talking.

"The next Reagan, do you plan to doctor the hole family?" her partner asked with a smirk.

"No. It's just a coincident."

"Yeah, right." He says sarcastically.

"Have it your way." She mutters and looks away.

Sunday family diner was over, dishes taken care of, as Danny approaches his brother.

"Tell me kid, do you got her number this time?"

Jamie looks up "Which number?"

"Don't play dump, the EMT."

Jamie shakes his head. "You are incredible. No I don't got her number."

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Sometimes…..**

 **II**

"The third Reagan in less then a year and you tells me it's coincidental?" her partner inquired.

"Sure, I don't asked dispatch to give us all Reagan calls." She told him angrily.

"Hold it, I mean it's just …. You know?" he says with a tell tale twinkle in his eyes.

"Shut up!" 

"Thanks for helping my grandpa," a voice called out to her.

She looks up from her report and turned to her left. Jamie stands next to her.

"Your Welkom, it's just my job. How is he doing by the way?"

"He got lucky, a light heart attack."

"That's great." She forces a smile. "How do you know it was me?" she wants to know curiously.

"I'm a cop you know?" he smirks.

"Yeah sure, Officer Smartass." She grips her report and turns to leave, a sour expression on her face.

Jamie frowns and falls into step with her. "Wait please."

She turns to him, an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, Linda my sister-in-law, the woman who called, told me it was you. She saw you just moments ago."

She nods. "And you thought, go over there and say thanks?"

"Yeah, how ever." He smiles shyly. "It's the third time we met, but I don't know your name. I mean you know mine, so…"

"Lame pickup line Officer." She told him.

"This isn't….."

"Gloomy, you are coming?" her partner hollered after her.

She winks at him and turns one last time to Jamie.

"Now you know my name, Officer Smartass." 

"Don't ask, the answer is still no." he told Danny. Knowing the look on his brother's face.

"A shame." He states.

"You serious? Do you want to play matchmaker?" stunned he looked at his big brother.

"Why not. I mean she's a good looking girl and you are single."

"You repeat yourself." Jamie huffs.

"Okay, but tell me one thing against her." Danny insists.

"I don't know. Something is off with her. She always looks sad and her partner calls her Gloomy."

"Yeah, I notice. But she's smart and witty."

"I know." Sighs Jamie and looks in the direction the EMTs went. 

She just wants something to eat. She hates Thanksgiving shift. All those families that having a wonderful day crashed by a medical accident. Slowly she walks into the cafeteria. She stops short as she spots the whole Reagan family sitting there, having Thanksgiving dinner.

She closed her eyes and sighs heavily. Just what she needed.

"Hey, hey. Look who we have there." She heard her last Reagan patients' voice.

"Come on over." He winks at her.

Reluctantly she steps up to him.

"It's nice to see you up and about Mr. Reagan." She says with one of her small, never eye reaching, smiles.

"Ah, call me Henry, Mr. Reagan sounds so old." He smirks.

"Right. Henry, how you doing?"

"Great, with this family by my side. Never let me pass a Thanksgiving dinner."

"It's a nice gesture. I don't want to interrupt. I'm on my way. Have a nice day anybody." She says and makes to go.

"Wait, wait. It's Thanksgiving and I would like to give you my thanks."

"Nothing to thank me for. I just did my job." She says shyly.

"But a hell of a good job you do!" Henry states.

A blush spreads over her checks. "Flatterer." She mutters under her breath.

Jamie studies her all the time and shares a knowing look with his brother.

"I say thank you. You are a real guardian angel to our family. First you rescued my son…."

Frank raises his eyes to this young woman. All the time he tried to figure out why she looked familiar.

"…Then you patch my youngest grandson up, after he tumbles the stairs down…."

All eyes resting first on Jamie then on the EMT.

"…And finally you saved my life. I am very grateful."

All Reagan's are looking to her and saying at the same time: "Thank you guardian angel."

Her eyes began to water. She fights her tears and emotions.

"My pleasure." She says in a broken voice.

"I …" she coughed. "I … have to go." She turns on her heels and flees out of the room.

Jamie and Danny share a sorrowful look. Something was definitive off with her. 

She runs her sight blurry from tears. She doesn't understand herself anymore. Never before has a thank you such an effect on her. Why now? Why these?

Was it the fact that it came from the whole family? Was it because it came from this family? A family of cops!

She runs into a restroom and splashes water on her face. Trying to erase the evidence of her crying.

She was a mess. The look in the mirror confirms it.

Her eyes, red and puffy. Her face paler as usual. She needs to go away, take some time for herself.

"Do you think we did something wrong?" Henry asks his son as they made there way back to Henrys sickroom.

"I don't know. She seems overwhelmed. Maybe you exaggerated a bit."

"Something I'm actually good in." Henry huffs.

"But I think these paramedics do a hell of a good job. They are called to help just like us cops. All screaming for help and when they got it, they turn away without a thank you. I don't belong to these thankless idiots, neither does my family." Henry boomed with an angry undertone.

"Yeah, Pop I know. And I know you mean good. But have you noticed how reluctant she where to come closer? I think she doesn't want to be there in the first place."

Frank helps his father settle in his bed.

"I might be mistaken, but to me she looks like a woman that carries a heavy burden on her narrow shoulders. Maybe it was just too much tonight. Maybe she's not used to be praised."

Linda comes down the stairs. Finally the boys are in there beds, sleeping like angels. She sighs and cuddled up to Danny on the couch. Automatically his arm reaches around her shoulders.

"So?" she inquires after a while.

"So what?" he asked back, caressing her arm with his fingers.

"What's the matter with you and Jamie? All those mysterious looks you two share over dinner?"

"Ah, this." He states lamely, watching TV.

"Yeah this!" Linda sat up and looks expectant at her husband.

Danny rubs his hand threw his short hair.

"Just a thing between brothers, you know. Nothing important."

"Oookay." A smug smile on her lips. "Has this brother thingy, something to do with a certain EMT?"

Danny lets his head fall back against the backrest, closed his eyes and groans.

"Ha, I know it!" Linda cries out with a winning laugh. "Jamie got a new girlfriend."

Danny shakes his head,

She looses all happiness. "He does, doesn't he?"

"To be honest. Right now he doesn't. I don't know what's going on in the head of his."

"But…"

"Lins … all is possible. Let's just wait and see."

"Ok, you are right." She says and settles back against her husband. "Have you noticed how insecure and messed up she was?" she whispers.

"Yeah." Answered Danny and kisses her temple.

"It's, I don't know, somehow sad"

"Gloomy."

"What?" she asked confused.

"It is what her partner calls her."

"Wow. That's…"

"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sometimes …**

 **III**

Over the next weeks he looks out for her. Gloomys expression hunts him in his dreams. Every time they had to call a bus, he hopes it was her.

She was the first girl after Sydney that he doesn't get out of his head.

Danny was right; she sure was an attractive woman. She has something about her that strikes him deep. Every time he sees her, ha wants to grab her and wipe this sad look from her face. He wants her to be happy and laughing.

"Gloomy! Thanks god you are back." Her partner calls out.

"Yeah, right." She says sarcastically.

"Oh come on. I am really glad you are back." He says with a big smile on his face.

She hung's her head and turns to him. Puts her hands on her hips and looks expectant to Stan.

"What?" he asked.

"It's not my first vacation, but for the first time you got excited that I'm back! So, spill?"

Stan holds his hands up.

"Okay I give. Your cop was a pain in my ass in the last weeks. Every time I've met him on a scene he asks about you."

"Which cop?" she asked confused.

"The Commissioners son."

"He is not my cop," she says and stressed every word.

"How ever. Go talk to him, get on a date or whatever you want to do. But do it quick. It sucks." Stan told her with a stern face and leaves her.

Her hands fall to her sides. "What a mess." She mutters under her breath.

The last weeks where an emotional rollercoaster for her.

Before all this, cops where a red flag to her. Sure she has to work with them sometimes. But mostly she patches them up or let them speak to her patients.

She has no one to blame for her current situation other then herself.

To her it was like an invincible force that pushed her in the direction of the waiting room. Never before has she asked about the whereabouts of a patient, like she did with the Commissioner. Sure she asked the doctors or nurses but never relatives.

She saw them in this waiting room and couldn't look away. Her legs got a mind on there own and carried her to this damn vending mashine.

She saw his expression and acted before she thinks it through.

To be honest with herself, she must admit some things.

Yes he was a handsome man. Yes he has impressive blue eyes. He was a smartass but a witty one. And deep inside her she knows that he was the first cop she wants to meet again. She just needs more time to figure out in what context.

Jamie has just gotten his discharge papers, as he spots her.

Weeks ago, he had seen her the last time. He may be wrong but something about her was different. There were at least ten meters between them. Still, it seemed as if her usual sadness lighter. She even had a merry twinkle in her eyes. The small smile she wore seems to be real this time.

He grasps his jacket and turns to go, as he hears her call after him.

"Hey, Officer Smartass!"

He turns to her with a smile, although it hurt. He couldn't help it. Her nickname for him made him smile.

"Hey, guardian…" he begins but her grimacing and headshake let him stop.

"Don't please." She says, studying his face and frowns.

"What happened to you? You look horrible." She asked worried.

"Thanks!" he answered sarcastically.

"Do you hit a truck?"

"No, just a misunderstanding gone out of line." He told her with a smirk.

"Outsch." She wrinkles her nose. "How does the other guy look like?"

"I'm afraid he got more points then I'm." he says sheepishly.

"Oh poor baby." She croons.

Jamie swears he saw more of that twinkle in her eyes.

"But in earnest now. You okay?" concern swings in her voice.

"Yes, nothing to bad. Just a cracked pride and it hurts when I am laughing."

"That I believe." She says and picks a pen from her trouser pocket. She grabs his hand and scribbles something on his palm.

"It's an ointment for the swelling and the pain. Pretty good stuff." She explains.

"Thanks…" he looks at her quizzically.

"Gloomy." She states. "Well, am I that unremarkable?"

"No, no." he says quickly. "That's not it. I mean you know my name but I don't know yours."

"Of course you do."

"Actually I don't. All I know is your nickname. But I like to know your real name."

Stunned, with her mouth hanging slightly open, she looks at him. For a very, very long time no one wanted to know her name. The people she knows call her Gloomy. It's like her real name doesn't exist.

"What's the matter? Everything ok?" Jamie inquires.

"Yeah sure. It's just; people call me Gloomy all the time. To me it's like my real name, you know?" she answered and looks to her feet. Her hands are fiddling with her belt.

"It's fitting you know." She almost whispers.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It's everyone's own opinion. If you like to be called Gloomy, okay by me. It's just nice to know your name." he smiles at her, hoping it was encouraging.

Shyly she looks up to him.

"Isabella." She says with a hushed voice.

His smile grew bigger. "Nice to meet you." He holds out his hand. Reluctant she grasps it.

"By the way, I think that name fits you better."

"Flatterer." She mutters and her cheeks blushing lightly.

"That I heard before." He grins.

"Smartass!"


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Thank you, for your reviews. I'm glad you like this story.

 **IV**

The brothers take care of the dishes, after Sunday dinner.

"So you went to the hospital on your own?" asked Danny out of the blue.

"Yeah, why? I was just beaten up. No reason to call 911."

"Just wondering. So you don't have your EMT-Girl for rescue?" Danny looks up to him with a mischievous smile.

Jamie stops to dry the plate.

"No. and for the record. She is not my EMT-Girl."

"That's a shame."

"Danny." He whines. "Don't go there. She does her job nothing more."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes!" Jamie answered quickly, too quickly. Judging the look on his brother's face.

"Ah, damn." He mutters.

Danny grins. "Do you saw her recently?"

"Yeah, at the hospital. I was just realest as she brought a patient in. she spotted me and came over."

"You talked?"

"Just small talk, you know. She asked ma what happened, gave me the name of an ointment."

Danny raises his eyebrow. "That's all?"

Jamie grins at him. "Actually, I got her real name."

"Hey hey, kid brother played out his charm." Cheered Danny.

"Shut up." Jamie lands a playful bow to Danny's arm.

"So?" he asked and rubs his arm.

"What?"

"What is her name?"

"Isabella. I think it fits her more than Gloomy." Jamie smiles.

"Sure does. But so does Gloomy. She always looks sad."

"Yes, but we were bantering back and forth and she got a happy twinkle in her eyes. She isn't so pale and seems happier."

"See I told you she has the hots for you." Danny smirks.

"Don't go there again, please." Sighs Jamie and rubs his hand through his hair.

"The last time I saw her, she flees the room with tears in her eyes. Then she takes vacation time. Today I saw her less then twenty minutes. I don't think it's about me, ok?"

Frank leans on the doorway and listens to his boy's conversation.

He himself has weeks of thinking behind him.

This girl intrigues him. Some things about her are looking familiar to him. Now that he knows her first name, some of the clouds are breaking open. Just another little piece for a bigger picture. He can't grab it jet, but sometime he will.

Right now he runs her name through his head. Without last name he got to many possibilities.

"A Penny for your thoughts." Henry says as he sat next to his son.

"Just thinking."

"You do this a lot lately. Any problems I must know about?" he asked concerned.

"No problems, just something I don't get out of my head."

"Want to talk about it?"

Frank sighs. "Do you remember a William Mason?"

"A fellow Officer of you back in the days you work as a beat cop?"

Frank nods. "Yes, he is Lieutenant at Brooklyn south now."

"Something he does?" asked Henry further.

"No, I'm not sure but I think he has two kids, a daughter and a son. Son is a cop." Frank paused and looked up to his father.

"I met him ones a few years ago." Frank explains. "Short after Joe joins the force. He envies me, because of our family history in the NYPD. He states that at some time in the future there is a Mason - dynasty just like what we have."

Henry sighs. "So, he might drive his kids to become cops. Willing or unwillingly?"

"I don't really know. His daughter goes by the name Isabella."

Henry looks questioning to his son. Not sure how to put this conversation.

"I heard Danny and Jamie speak over dishes earlier. They spoke about your Guardian angel. Jamie met her last week at the ER. Her name is Isabella." Frank explains.

"You think she's Mason's daughter? Francis really? Do you know how many Isabella's living in New York?"

"I know, but something about her look familiar. Just thinking, what I said earlier. It is in my head and I don't get it out."


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Renzulli and Jamie were on there feet the whole shift. He had to run after more then one perp. All he wants now was to stretch out on his couch, watching TV and eating pizza. Unfortunately his wishes had to wait. He was on his way to his Bank. He got an appointment concerning his student loan.

Jamie enters the small bank branch. Three people are there waiting. An elderly Lady was just with the bank employee as the door behind Jamie opens.

Jamie took out his cell phone to check his mails. Seconds later the guy behind him steps for, raises a weapon and fired one shot into the ceiling.

Screams ran out from the two women. The other two men froze.

"Ok guys, all of you go over there and lie down on your stomach." He points to the left wall.

"You do what I say and everybody comes out of this just fine. So go!" The shooter cries.

Slowly Jamie steps to the side and got on the floor.

Hopefully unseen he dials his brothers number and puts his phone in one of the flowerpots next to him.

His heart beats frantically in his chest and thousands of thoughts run threw his head. One of them was him being a cop. He hopes that he can hide it long enough. His shield was on a chain around his neck, under his shirt and jacket. His of-duty-gun strapped to his ankle. Lucky for him, he was behind his laundry and had to wear an old pair of boot cut jeans. So his gun was hidden. His eyes following every move the perp makes.

The other hostages are silently crying and shaken to the core.

The perp was satisfied with his hostages, turns to the clerk and tosses a bag on the counter.

"Put the money in there and do it quick!" he hollers.

With shaking hands the young clerk grabs the bag frantically nodding.

The perp eyes him for a moment, and then looks over to his hostages.

Suddenly the door slides open and someone steps half in.

"Honk when we got a call!" she hollers back out before she went further.

Jamie closes his eyes. He knew this voice. In his head he screams over and over again. NO not her!

* * *

Danny and Jacky just sat down on there desks. The hated paperwork waiting for them. In the same moment Danny grabs the first file, his phone starts to ring. One look at the display makes him smile.

He released the file and answered the call.

"Hey Kid." He says cheerful.

The expected reaction never came. Instead of Jamie's soft voice he hears muffled sounds.

At first he thinks it was a pocket call but then he hears an unfamiliar voice.

The words that were spoken let his blood freeze.

Jacky looks questioning at her partner. She feels that something wasn't right.

Danny takes a pen and writes something on a file top. Then he tossed at to Jacky.

~Trace Jamie's phone, bank robbery! ~

She jumps from her seat and got in action.

First she let Jamie's phone locate, then she went to Gormley.

"Sarge, we got a situation."

"What situation? Shot!"

"Reagan got a call from his brother. He is in a bank and there is a robbery going right at the moment."

Gormley exhales loud. "Which bank?"

"We are working on this. Tracing Jamie's phone."

"Ok, let me know what you got. I inform the commissioner."

Danny listens to what goes on in the bank.

Silently praying that his brother was fine and stays fine. Pleas, Kid don't do something stupid!

His eyes widened as he hears the typical whoosh of automatic doors. The next moment he hears a muffled female voice.

One of the things that make him such a good detective was his good memory. Names, faces, voices he hears or sees them one time and recognizes them anytime they come up. Just like now. The moment he hears her voice, her name pops up. Gloomy.

A second later Jacky comes back. Address of the bank in hand.

* * *

Baker enters the office with a concerned face. One look at her and he knows something was wrong, really wrong.

"Sir, we got a situation. As we speak a robbery takes place. We got informed through your sons. Officer Reagan is one of the hostages and makes a call. Detective Reagan holds the line. We have ears in there but don't know much actually. One clerk, no security. Number of hostages and perps unknown. Patrols and SWAT are on their way."

Frank closes his eyes and sighs. Just what he needs.

"I want to know what's going on. Inform me immediately when we got any news."

"Yes, sir!"

Frank jumps out of his chair the moment the door closes after Baker. He paces his office.

Why Jamie? His baby, the last gift his late wife gave to him.

Pleas lord protect my son and all other in this Bank.

* * *

They had a hell of a shift so far. One call after another. This was their first real break today.

She just realized that she forget to get money this morning. Her belly growls and her partner hadn't enough bucks for both of them.

The next ATM or bank was hers.

"Over there." She points to a bank branch of her home bank. Her partner drives the ambulance over and stops a few steps away from the entrance.

She jumps out and jogs to the door.

The doors slid open and she steps half thru. She turns to her partner and calls out. "Honk when we got a call!"

She waits till he gave her a wink; turns and steps threw the threshold.

The next thing she knows, she was grabbed from behind and an arm around her shoulders holds her in place. The cold steal of a gun barrel pressed to her right temple.

Her eyes widened of fear, short breaths coming of her mouth and her heart beats threw her chest.

She noticed the people lying on the floor and the startled clerk behind the counter.

Nice, just you manage to run in a running bank robbery. She thinks sarcastically.

"How stupid are you? And how does you dirty cops know about this?" the perp screams.

"I … I am not a cop." Gloomy stutters.

"Bullshit!" he pressed the barrel harder against her head.

"She's right. She's not a cop." Jamie exclaims and raises his head a little bit.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

His blood runs cold, as he sees her. This was so wrong. He never wanted to see this expression on her face. Her beautiful face was tainted with fear. All he wants to do was beat the life out of this son of a bitch and take Bella in his arms and never let her go.

But all he could do was, lie on the ground and pray.

He was stunned that the guy thinks she was a cop. He knows he must do something. But he must act carefully. His only way out of this mess lies in a flower pot next to him.

Priority one was, get him to believe she wasn't a cop.

Her eyes are searching the people for the speaker. Her breath stops for a moment as she recognizes her protector.

Officer Smartass. What a mess.

"Yeah right!" the guy cries sarcastic.

"I swear. I'm not a cop." Gloomy implores.

"Look at her uniform. It's a FDNY EMT´s." Jamie says.

The perp turns her roughly around and looks at her.

The color was the same, the clothing cut similar. There was no gun, no cuffs. She wears a stethoscope around her neck and in her belt pocket where scissors and a penlight. On her arms are FDNY badges and FDNY EMT stands in fat letters on her back.

"What are you doing hear?" he inquires.

"I just got in for money." She answered with a quivering voice.

"You are alone. Where's your partner?"

"He is in the bus, out front little to the left, waiting." She explains.

"Shit!" he screams angrily and pushes her back.

Overwhelmed from this sudden move, she can't break her fall and crashes to the floor. She cries out as she lands on her back next to Jamie.

Winded she lie there, unmoving for a moment.

"You ok?" Jamie asked concerned.

"Ouch, yeah, just winded." She answered.

"Shut up!" the perp called out then moved to the counter and points his weapon to the clerk.

"Go on and fast." He orders.

Moments later, tires squealing and Police officers are all over the area.

* * *

With flashing lights and blaring horn speeds the car through the streets of New York City. Jacky drives as fast as she can. Ever so often she looks concerned to her partner. Danny sits in the passengers' seat, a stony expression on his face, the phone pressed to his ear.

"The S.o.B. things she's a cop." Danny says with a low voice. "Jamie tries to convince him that she's an EMT."

Danny's left hand twitches nervously; he wants his brother out of this. Sure they often fight over trivial things, but they are brothers. He loves Jamie and at this moment he regrets that he seldom said it. Right now he swore to himself, if Jamie comes out of this mess, he tells him right away.

He was scared, scared to lose another brother. It would break him and his family.

At the same time his chest bursts with pride. His smart, clever brother just calls him and hides the phone. He wasn't sure if he had thought about that, would their places reversed.

Danny blows a relieved sigh out. "The perp believes them."

He winced about the perp´s scream. The next thing he hears was a dull crash, like a body hits the ground.

"I think he pushes the EMT to the floor. He knows that her partner waits outside."

"Do you think he looses it?" Jacky asked.

Danny shrugs. "I don't know but I fear he might. I'm almost certain that he is alone in this. And with Jamie, Gloomy and the clerk he got at least three hostages, probably more."

Jacky nods. "We are there. Look the SWAT is there too."

Suddenly the concern on Danny's face runs deeper. "Yeah, and he knows it too."

* * *

"No no no!" he screams angry. "That's not how it was supposed to go." He turns on his heels and strides to Gloomy.

"Stand up!" he orders and grabs her arm. His grip was so tight, she certainly gets bruises.

"Go over there and close the strip curtains. One false move and one might die!"

Carefully she moves to the Windows. Quickly taking out the order and stealing glance out. Beat cops and SWAT are there. Through the last gap of the curtains she spies Jamie's brother. Somehow this fact settles her nerves.

She knows how the police work robberies. Negotiate with the perp, keeping the hostages save, get them out ASAP and the S.o.B. behind bars. She has not much trust in cops, but she trusts this Detective. She knows he would do all he could to get them out unscratched. It sets her mind in peace. With two Reagan's, one in one outdoors, all was going to be fine.

"So what have we?" asked the SWAT leader.

"One clerk, one perp we know off. One of the hostages is Officer Jamison Reagan of duty, one is EMT, comes in after the robbery starts. How many more there are, we don't know. Jacky explains.

"Okay, first thing, we need eyes in there. We need access to the surveillance cameras." The SWAT leader calls out.

"He knows we are here." Jacky said and points to the bank.

Danny looks up and saw Gloomy close the curtains.

Now their only possibility for the snipers is gone.

He grabs her arm and pulls her away from the windows.

"It's your entire fault the dirty cops are here. You bitch!" with every word he gets louder till he screams in rage. He raises his hand and hits her head with the gun knob. The blow brought her to the knees.

Dizziness takes hold on her. Blood, from a cut over her right eyebrow are running down her face.

Jamie was on his feet the second he sees her go down. E rushes to her side in no time. Softly he grabs her jaw, like she did month ago and raises her head. She winced as he pushes her hand away.

It wasn't a big wound, but like all head wounds it bleeds heavily. A few hours later she would have a bruise on her face.

Jamie pulls his button down shirt of his jeans and tears off a piece. Then gently wipes blood from her face. "Put it on the cut." He says gently and gave her the piece of cloth.

"Thanks." Gloomy whispers.

"What the hell are you doing?" the perp screams.

He grabs Jamie's collar from behind ad hauls him roughly back.

"I just wanted to help her." He tries to reason with the man.

"Listen Samaritan and listen hard. I tell you this just once. Thank this bitch over there for this mess."

He turns and grabs Gloomys hair. She cries out as he pulls her back. He sends her one death glare and then starts to pace.


End file.
